


The Angel teasers

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Series: Mystic [1]
Category: Mystic series, Original Work, The Angel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero
Summary: Teaser paragraphs from my book, The Angel, because i want people to read it but im also broke





	1. July 5th, 2009

His footsteps were almost as heavy as his eyelids as he trudged down the streets. Despite only wearing jeggings, a thin jacket, and an old pair of boots, Dakota wasn’t cold in the least. It could be the adrenaline, or the blood coating his skin, but he was thankful that he wasn’t getting frostbite. Even if he were, a few frosted fingers would be the least of his worries; he had to constantly watch his back after what he’d just endured. What he’d just escaped. A shiver shot down his spine like a crack of lightning, causing him to quicken his pace in the unfamiliar neighbourhood. What caught his eye was the small grey kitten mewling up at him. He leaned down with a gentle smile, scooping the kitten up in his arms. Glancing around, he noted the figures in the shadows surrounding him and took a deep breath before sprinting without a destination.


	2. July 19th/20th, 2009

Jaden awoke, instantly on high alert as he heard a loud crash. It sounded suspiciously like a window breaking. Taking a quick glance at his bedside table, he noted that it was 3 AM – a time he hated being awake at. Truth be told, he hated being awake anytime between 11 PM and 7 AM. He needed his beauty sleep. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed the gun from under his pillow, and flicked off the safety before following the source of the noise. All the lights were off, except a faint glow coming from the kitchen. The fridge. Whoever the intruder was, they were obviously either stoned or used to this sort of thing – because of his exhaustion, he really hoped it wasn’t the latter. “This fridge is tiny! How does he fit so many vegetables in here? Oooh, steak!” He heard the intruder mutter. Wait a second. He knew that voice. Sighing, he turned the safety back on and put his gun on the kitchen worktop. “Dakota, what are you doing?” Jaden asked, arms folded. Dakota, in his rush to turn around, hit his head on the fridge door, before grinning as he shielded the interior of the fridge from view. Jaden narrowed his eyes. “What are you hiding?” He questioned, stepping closer to his _friend._ “Nothing, don’t worry!” Dakota stepped back against the fridge. Jaden, being at least 5 inches taller and a lot more muscular, moved Dakota to the side to peer into the fridge. “…Happy birthday!” Dakota said, smiling and wringing his hands nervously.


	3. October 23rd, 2010

A bullet whizzed past in a blur of life changing danger, creating a loud crack as it landed in the wall beside Dakota’s head. “Oh. Not cool, man!” He yelled the last part, sprinting forwards to fight mano-a-mano with the enemy. Jaden found his gaze linger on the Angel for a second longer than he should’ve, barely dodging a knife surely sent to impale him. Soon enough, Jaden was hiding behind cover to avoid the heavy rain of bullets surrounding him and his _friend_. Dakota dive-rolled into cover, landing next to Jaden with a grin stretched across his face. “These idiots lack a guy in the back, so you can get through easy.” Jaden stated, blindly firing a few rounds. ”Alright. Killer Queen should be around here somewhere, just don’t die.” Dakota informed, receiving a nod from Jaden. “Dope. Don’t get hurt, I’ll be back soon.” Dakota said, before once again dashing into the line of fire.


	4. February 28th, 2011

Soft jazz flowed through the room, thick with musical genius. The calm rhythm & gentle melody made Alyssa feel more at ease, despite how uncomfortable she felt with her sleek red dress so tight. Risking a brief glance to the side of the room, she took note of the bar’s location. “Excuse me, ma’am?” A nicely dressed man, around his late 20’s, inquired as he approached her. She cocked a brow and looked him up & down, lips pursed as she tried to show him how little he sparked her interest. He merely smirked, shaking his head. “You mistake my intentions, baby.” He assured, Boston accent heavy but by no means making him incomprehensible. Alyssa just scoffed, rolling her eyes. “C’mon, at least give me a chance! One drink, that’s all I ask.” His eyes were pleading. Weighing her options, she huffed and walked past him, straight to the bar. He didn’t follow immediately, opting to instead look around. Being the son of who called for this ‘party’ had it’s perks – for example, knowing the guest list. A distinct duo had caught his eye when he’d been reading it just a few hours before the event started, and he knew it was in his best interest to not be seen by them whatsoever. Not after the stunt his dad pulled.


	5. May 1st, 2011

Desiree’s arms were full as they waltzed through the front door, cursing quietly as they almost dropped the shopping. “Fine! I’ll do this ALL ON MY OWN, with no HELP from ANYONE.” They yell, kicking the door closed behind them. No response. They huff, putting everything away before looking around the house to see who’s home. “No one? Huh, guess Ava took the pups to work.” As they reached for their phone, they noticed a feather on the coffee table in front of them. And after noticing that feather, they noticed the several other feathers littered around the room. “Since when did we have birds?” They question, brows furrowed. It was at that moment they realised that some of the objects in the house were slightly askew, and they narrowed their eyes before their gaze followed the path of mini-destruction to the garden.


	6. May 7th, 2011

“Strawberries, cherries, raspberries, blueberries, Jaden you have a lot of fruit, blackberries, apple, peaches, grapes, mango… What am I missing?” Dakota asked, head resting on his hands. Jaden passed him sugar and cinnamon, then offered him a banana. “Ugh, no. Bananas suck.” Dakota said with pure disgust. “So do you.” Jaden whispered, smirking a little. “Plums! I’m missing plums!” Dakota exclaimed, ignoring Jaden’s comment. “Fridge. Bottom left.” Jaden pointed out instantly. “Thank you, Baby Blue.” Dakota pecked Jaden’s cheek as he got a plum from the fridge. Jaden just shook his head, unable to fight a small smile. “D’awwww, look at that, you’re blushing!” Dakota teased, giggling as Jaden tried to protest. “It’s cute. I’ll have to make you do it more often.” Dakota mentioned with a wink, this time pecking Jaden’s lips. “You’re such an ass.” Jaden muttered with no real spite, turning to chop up the apples. Dakota shook his head with a giggle, preparing the rest of the fruit.


End file.
